Imbéciles de Légendes
by lune21523
Summary: Quand les légendes décident de dire toutes les âneries qui leurs passent par la tête, ça donne à peu prés ceci. Oui oui, je vous le confirme, c'est du grand n'importe quoi XD ! / Petit One-shot avec quelques personnages de ma fanfiction : La Flamme de l'Innocence. LISEZ c'est gratuit !


**Pitch Black :** L'heure a sonnée...

 **Athénaïs :** Comment tu le sais ? T'as même pas de montre !

 **Pitch *en la tapant sur la tête* :** C'est une expression sombre idiote.

 **Athénaïs :** C'est toi le sombre idiot ! Moi je suis une petite fille modèle ! Na.

 **Jack *qui vient de sortir de nulle part* :** La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants !

 **Pitch :** La connerie aussi visiblement.

 **Willo *qui vient aussi se ramener dans la conversation* :** Je suis d'accord avec Pitch, Athénaïs est une sombre idiote !

 **Athénaïs :** J'en ai marre de me faire persécuter ! Vive la révolution ! A bas les opprimés ! Vive la liberté !

 **Willo :** No comment.

 **Pitch :** Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit ? Je me concentre pour soumettre le monde à ma volonté.

 **Athénaïs :** Ça fait déjà un bail que t'essaye non ?

 **Pitch :** Bah ouais.

 **Willo :** Quand on voit le résultat...

 **Pitch** : La ferme.

 **Jack :** Il est quelle heure ?

 **Athénaïs :** Je ne sais pas, elle change tout le temps.

 **Willo :** A votre avis, c'est qui qui a crée la Terre ?

 **Pitch *avec sagesse* :** Dieu créa le monde, le reste, c'est made in china.

 **Athénaïs :** Faudrait tellement que tu fasses un tuto beauté Pitch.

 **Pitch :** Pourquoi ?

 **Jack :** Je suis sur que tous les gothiques de la planète rêve d'avoir la même peau que toi ! Bien grise dégueulasse.

 **Pitch :** Va te faire voir. Au moins moi, c'est du 100 pour 100 naturelle !

 **Athénaïs :** Et toc.

 **Willo :** Jack, pourquoi il dit ça ?

 **Pitch :** Parce que le bonhomme de neige met une perruque ! Ha ha ha !

 **Jack :** Mais chut euh, c'est un secret !

 **Athénaïs :** Comment tu le sais toi, qu'il met une perruque d'abord ?

 **Pitch *qui rougie* :** Euuuuuuh, quand tu seras plus grande, tu comprendras.

 **Athénaïs :** … J'y crois pas... Vous vous êtes pécho toi et le glaçon !

 **Pitch :** Cette gosse est beaucoup trop intelligente...

 **Athénaïs :** Choquéééée !

 **Willo :** Grave.

 **Jack :** Eh, moi je n'avais rien demandé hein ! C'est lui ! Il a voulut me violer !

 **Pitch :** Pff en plus, c'est même pas vrai ! Et de toute façon tu n'as pas de preuve ! Nana néré !

 **Willo :** Bande de sales gosses.

 **Athénaïs :** Ça veut dire que Jack c'est mon beau-père... Ou alors c'est ma belle-mère ?

 **Pitch :** Nan nan nan ! Oublie tout ça OK ? Ta famille, c'est uniquement moi et Pierre-Paul-Raymond, le cauchemar trop con qui me sert de bras droit !

 **Athénaïs :** Dommage...

 **Willo :** Jack ?

 **Jack :** Ouiiii ?

 **Athénaïs :** T'es moche.

 **Jack :** Méchante euh...

 **Willo :** J'ai une question.

 **Pitch :** Toujours prêt à éclairer vos lanternes !

 **Willo :** Pourquoi le dictionnaire s'appelle Larousse ?

 **Jack :** Parce que s'il s'appellait Lablonde, y aurait rien dedans.

 **Pitch :** Par pitié, que quelqu'un le fasse taire….

 **Athénaïs :** Papa ?

 **Pitch :** Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

 **Athénaïs :** Je vais continuer juste pour t'embêter tiens.

 **Willo :** Qui est l'imbécile qui m'a envoyé une boule de neige dans la gueule ?

 **Pitch :** Ha ha ! Ça va chauffer pour le givré !

 **Athénaïs :** Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Papaaaaaaa !

 **Willo :** Frost ?

 **Jack :** Présent !

 **Willo :** Au coin.

 **Jack :** Mais euh...

 **Athénaïs :** Hooooo ! Regardez ! Un nuage en forme de guimauve !

 **Pitch :** Passionnant.

 **Jack :** Depuis quand t'aimes la guimauve toi ?

 **Willo :** Jack, je t'ai dit quoi ?

 **Jack :** Le coin...

 **Athénaïs :** J'aime bien la guimauve.

 **Pitch :** Je m'ennuie.

 **Willo :** J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes...

 **Athénaïs *en bavant* :** Guimauuuuuuuuuuuve.

 **Pitch :** M'ennuiiiiiiie !

 **Willo :** Toiiiiiiiiiilettes !

 **Jack :** Flemmeeeeeeeee !

 **Pitch :** Bon bah... je vais faire genre de vous tuez pour passer le temps !

 **Les trois gamins ensemble :** Merde.

 **Athénais :** Amener un supo les gars, il est encore repartie dans ses délires de mégalomane chelou !

 **Willo :** Intervention d'urgence ! Go go go, aller un peu de nerf ! Faut l'arrêter avant qu'il fasse des dégâts !

 **Jack :** Eh vous aviez remarqué que "chelou", c'est "louche à l'envers" ?

 **Athénais :** Franchement, merci Jack ! Sans toi on aurait jamais deviné, c'est quand même un truc de dingue, whoua une info de choc quoi ! Quand je pense qu'on nous a laissé dans l'ignorance si longtemps... Tu as d'autres imbécillités comme ça à sortir ou tu as finis pour aujourd'hui ?

 **Pitch :** A l'abordage !

 **Jack :** Mais dites, faudrait peut être le prévenir que nous sommes pas sur un bateau là, non ?

 **Athénais :** Jack, laisses faire les grandes personnes et ferme ta gueule.

 **Willo :** Et bim dans ta face !

 **North qui se ramène avec son sabre tranquillou pépére et qui assomme tout le monde, puis regarde le lecteur en se demandant si il doit l'assommer aussi ou non, décide que non et sourit en disant le plus normalement du monde :** Moi avoir envie de pipi. Toi avoir soif, donc toi ouvrir grand ta bouche !

 **...**

 **Willo :** Moi aussi j'ai envie de pipi... Personne ne veut ouvrir la bouche ? … S'il vous plaît ?


End file.
